


The Silent Ghost

by KairaKara101



Series: The Silent Ghost Chronicles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Past Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: An Assassin was sent to assassinate the Queen of Lucis. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on who was asked, something stayed the Assassin’s blade from completing his task. Instead, the assassin was given a choice by the King of Lucis. Join the Kingsglaive while swearing his allegiance to the King or face the death penalty.





	The Silent Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… I don’t know if I want to continue this or just drop it, but I wrote a thousand words for it already. I mean, I love the idea of it and I can see the amount of angst that could happen. It is Glaive oriented, because I seem almost incapable of not writing with them in a story.

The assassin knelt, in front of the King of Lucis, with his head bowed while two distinct swords were held underneath his chin against his throat. Blood dripped to the marble floor from the assassin’s cut lip, while his hands were cuffed behind his back. The King’s hand gripped his cane so tightly that his knuckles were white.

“I applaud you for getting past our security, assassin,” Regis said with a hint of grief. The assassin didn’t move or acknowledge the King until one of the two at his side moved the sword against his neck making him look up. Regis stared into the emotionless gray eyes of the man that managed to bypass all the security in the Citadel and harmed the light of his life, “who sent you?” The assassin kept his mouth shut, staring at Regis without flinching.

“Talk, assassin!”

“It is fine, Clarus,” Regis stated softly, taking a deep breath, “you harmed her and scarred my son. I should have you put on trial for your crimes, however I have a different plan for you.” The assassin tilted his head as he squinted at Regis with some confusion. Clarus stared at Regis, frowning at his statement.

“I beg your pardon,” the assassin croaked quietly. Regis, Clarus, and the third man took notice of the raspy voice, “you’re not going to kill me?”

“You have a choice,” Regis stated calmly, even with his heavy heart, “you can submit yourself to a trial in which death will most likely be the outcome, or you can swear your allegiance to me.” The assassin glanced at the three men and closed his eyes tiredly, processing the pros and cons of his choices.

“Where do I sign?” The assassin inquired quietly glancing up with his empty gray eyes.

****

Two Months Later:

“Clarus, send for the assassin,” Regis ordered as he continued working through his papers, “this information is pressing and I want his opinion on it.”

“Of course, though it might be difficult to remove him from the Glaive Headquarters without arousing suspicions,” Clarus pointed out calmly.

“Let him handle it, Clarus. That is part of his job to seamlessly move between being a Glaive and an assassin without anyone suspecting him of being an assassin,” Regis stated flipping through the pages. Clarus went off to summon the assassin from Glaive Headquarters by using a secure phone line. He sent the assassin a text.

 _5:41 PM Unknown ID_  
_Your presence is required._

Clarus doesn’t expect a response so he closed the phone and returned to Regis’s side. Clarus and Regis go over the information before there’s a quiet knock on the office door within ten minutes of the message being sent.

“Come in,” Regis ordered as he took a look at the maps. The door opened silently and not even the sound of footsteps were heard when he walked inside. The assassin was standing in very plain black suit that could definitely pass off as a Crownsguard member, “Read these and tell me your thoughts.” The assassin came forward and took the sheets of paper, quickly scanning the information on them.

“Information coming through from Niflheim isn’t always concrete and accurate, sir,” the assassin pointed out evenly, “they could be sending us false information in order to make us lower our guard.”

“I figured as such,” Regis stated while standing up and glancing out of the window to the great city of Insomnia, “I’m sending you to infiltrate Niflheim, confirm the information.” Clarus watched as the assassin returned his attention to the papers.

“It will be difficult for me to leave for such a duration of time from the Glaives,” the assassin said without glancing up, his eyes were trained on the information on the paper. There was something in the notes that he felt like he was skipping over. A gut feeling telling him that there was something else.

“No worries. I shall have that taken care of,” Regis stated calmly, “there was a reason that I had you join the Glaives.”

“Sir,” the assassin stated while straightening up to attention.

“Your secondary mission is to kill the Brigadier General Loqi Tummelt,” Clarus commanded sternly. The assassin nodded staring straight ahead, while feeling rocks settle at the bottom of his stomach. Dark suppressed memories started to bubble beneath the surface. The assassin remembered the feeling of a needle being inserted into his neck, throbbing pain pulsed where the needle entered once and the assassin had to resist the urge to bring a hand to cover it. 

“…llo Ghost.”

The assassin flinched as his attention returned to the present moment. Regis and Clarus were both glancing at him with some concern.

“You blanked out there, Ghost,” Regis pointed out gently. Regis found it strange that the usually composed man would lose focus for almost five minutes straight. It was concerning that his eyes glazed over as if he as lost in some type of memory.

“Apologies, Your Majesty,” Ghost responded monotonously, “shall I take this mission under protocol YOYO?”

“Yes, unfortunately. If you get caught, we have no involvement with you,” Clarus answered for Regis.

“Understood,” Ghost replied and bowed once Regis and Clarus dismissed him.


End file.
